The present invention generally relates to camera mounts and in particular to camera mounts for taking panoramic pictures. More specifically, the invention of the present disclosure relates to a camera mount having electronic means for verifying the position of a camera disposed on the camera mount.
Visually aligning a camera at various angular positions by mechanical means as disclosed in co-pending U.S. application, Ser. No. 548,238, is subject to human error. Alignment inconsistencies also result when the camera mount is used by different photographers due to natural human differences in visual perception and tactile sensitivity. These limitations can be overcome by using electronic position verification means.